


Falling for you (Frerard)

by majesticdragonair



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Frank notices Gerard has a lovely pair of transparent wings. //A fic based of a comic linked bellow//





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falling for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781112) by [johanirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae). 



> so i found this really adorable and slightly amusing Frerard comic (linked above) and i couldn't help myself. i recommend reading the comic first before this, as this is just a written version, but whatever works.
> 
> the summary, most of the dialog (sorry) + title of this fic is the same as the comic, that and i'm too lazy to find a fitting song lyric/album to title this fic with like i usually do, my apologies.
> 
> it's also kinda shit. sorry.

Frank thinks he might’ve accidently gotten high when he saw Gerard in the dressing room. It’s not like it’d be the first time where he would smoke a joint without meaning to. But he didn’t feel the usual weightless feeling, or the usual cheeriness he would get.

He was certainly sober, and he was looking at Gerard, who was facing away with fucking wings on his back.

The looked so pretty and transparent, like glass that was cleaned often, seeming to shine under the light in the room. They were a ghostly white colour, seeming to only show its shape by a dark outline that showed where the feathers were. They didn’t glow, but they seemed to as the wings contrasted to Gerard’s black outfit.

Frank was awestruck. He already found Gerard to be beautiful (if Frank heard anyone say otherwise, he wouldn’t believe them), and nearly dropped his precious guitar when walking into the room and seeing the wings, that seemed to make Gerard more beautiful.

Walking closer, Frank wondered what Gerard had made them from. It looked like glass, but he wasn’t even sure if that was possible. He walked over to Gerard, who was too busy talking to his little brother who sat on the couch. Ray was out backstage getting his own guitar, where Frank just was.

“Nice wings, Gee,” Frank gently tugged on the wing, surprised at how soft they were, like actually feathers. Gerard turned around sharply when he asked, “Are we all doing this angel-demon look for the next show?”

Gerard seemed to pale more than he was (somehow) as he listened to the words, and darted back. “Frank!? You can see my wings???!! Fuck!!”

Frank didn’t expect that reaction, and he didn’t expect the singer to race out of the room, not giving the younger a chance to say anything in response. He opened his mouth a few times, the mumbled name of “Gerard?” somewhere in the mix of his confusion.

“…What just happened?” he finally got out, not directing the question at anyone, completely forgetting Mikey was sitting on the couch a few feet to his left.

“Gerard’s wings are only visible to his soulmate,” he answered, not moving from the couch or looking up from his sidekick. Frank turned to him, not surprised to see Mikey wasn’t giving him his full attention, he was always texting these days anyway. He was startled by Mikey’s words though, “Huh? Soulmates?”

Mikey nodded, “Yeah, it’s a Way family thing. They take a while to appear, but when you can see his wings, it means you guys are meant for each other.”

“Oh, that’s uh…” he trailed off, thinking and repeating the words the bassist had just said. “Romantic,” he finished. Frank leaned back in surprise when Mikey was suddenly standing in front of him, sidekick still what he was looking at when he said, in a scary tone, “If you hurt him, I will roast your corpse over a bonfire made from your guitars.”

Frank gulped. He’s never seen Mikey look so scary before, so he hastily nodded, mumbling agreeing words. When Mikey sat back down, his thoughts drifted to Gerard, who had ran away when he figured out Frank could see his wings.

“Fuck,” he muttered, turning around and racing out of the dressing room. He wasn’t sure where Gerard had ran to, but asking around quickly led him to believe he ran out of the venue and towards where their tour bus was located. He raced out there, his running a little slower since he wasn’t use to the exercise other than on stage work.

He slowed when he reached the bus, leaning over and grasping each knee as he panted. After Frank caught his breath, he reached over and opened the door, walking in.

Gerard indeed was there, sitting on the couch and looking at his lap, acting as if he hadn’t heard someone open and shut the door to the bus. He visibly flinched when he heard his name get said by Frank. “…I’m sorry, Frank,” he responded, loud enough for the guitarist to hear.

Frank walked forward, sitting next to Gerard on the couch. Gerard continued before he could open his mouth though, “Mikey probably told you about the soulmate thing.” His face started to go red, avoiding looking at Frank as his fingers twiddled in front of his chest. “Um, yeah, it’s not a big deal or anything. I mean, you probably don’t think that way about me at all.”

Gerard didn’t notice when Frank moved forward, their knees nearly touching, his lips curled into a soft smile as he listened. “So, um, let’s just forget about this-“ he let out a little squeak when Frank rubbed his head on Gerard’s wing, which felt so nice against his skin. It was soft, like actual bird feathers. “Frankie?”

Frank leaned up, his face going pink as he brushed his nose against Gerard cheek, smiling. Gerard smiled back when he felt the movement, turning his head and placing his arm around Frank’s upper shoulders, pulling him forward to kiss him, eyes closed.

Frank kissed back, his right hand resting on Gerard’s cheek. The kiss wasn’t rushed or heavy, both boys smiling and moving their lips in slow movements, the kiss sweet. One of Gerard’s wings unconsciously wrapped around Frank, causing the younger of the two to giggle and pull away, face still close to Gerard’s.

Gerard smiled warmly, happy with the outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> you have no idea how badly i wanted to turn this into smut, like seriously. now i just want to write wing fics


End file.
